In sickness and in health
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasuke meets a very drunk Naruto at a party and with the way Naruto is rubbing up against him, he can't help it but take him home. But why is Naruto acting so needy and why is he so desperate to have fun this night? SasuNaru, yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

My first chapter story for SasuNaru... A not very original start and maybe not a very original idea, but I will try my best to make it as interesting as possible^^ Sasuke is probably very ooc in this chapter and also throughout the rest of story.

I hope you will like this nonetheless^^

...

'Just let me have this bit of fun. Who knows when I actually have this much fun again? Maybe never.'

The redhead eyed his friend suspiciously, but let the subject go. He couldn't stop him anyway, so he might as well poor him another drink and let him get as drunk as possible. This didn't mean that the redhead wouldn't keep an eye on his friend, because who knows who might take advantage of him. He was already so vulnerable. No, the redhead certainly wasn't pleased with what his friend wanted right now.

* * *

Sasuke arrived alone at the party. The door was open for everyone to just walk in and join the crowd. Sasuke wasn't a fan of this many people in the same place, especially if it wasn't built to hold this many people. Unfortunately it was his friend's birthday and Neji would've killed him if Sasuke hadn't shown up.

The place was stamped with people and most of them Sasuke didn't even know. Not that he ever paid attention to others anyway. All of them were annoying anyway, so why even bother? The girls were always clinging on to him when he entered a place and the guys always stared at him as if he was evil itself. He couldn't help it that women liked him so much. He didn't even like them back. He would rather have those guys clinging on to him. No, scratch that. He doesn't want anyone clinging to him.

Finally he had found Neji, but he was surrounded by people as well. This was going to take such a long time before he could even talk to his friend. And the smug expression on Neji's didn't say anything good. He had a girl hanging on his arm, almost falling down at every little movement Neji made. She was completely wasted, her dark brown buns a total mess on her head. At least his friend was getting laid tonight.

Sasuke eventually decided to just get a drink instead of waiting for Neji to be done with the birthday wishes and whatever. He pushed the swinging door open and entered the kitchen. At least this room was almost empty. Only a couple kissing in the corner, but they weren't paying attention to him anyway. He opened the refrigerator and went for the coldest beer. The opener laid on the counter, so with a flip of his hand, he could finally drink his cold beer. Immediately he set it to his lips, downing half of the bottle. That was just what he needed.

The swinging door opened again, letting in some new people. A laugh filled the room, announcing a happy blonde entering the room. He almost fell to the floor, stumbling over his own feet. A redhead was keeping him up, grumbling something under his breath. Sasuke just watched it all happening. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised at the scene. How could everyone be this drunk already? He hadn't arrived that late, right? Otherwise Neji still might murder him…

The blonde was still laughing as he walked over to the counter, right where Sasuke was standing. The raven was leaning against the counter, setting the bottle against his lips again. He took a sip, his dark eyes still focusing on the blonde. The way the boy was stumbling towards him didn't seem very good. And Sasuke had been right. The blonde stumbled right up against him and leaned over to grab one of the vodka bottles. It was as if the boy didn't even realize they were touching and as far as Sasuke was concerned, he didn't care about it either. The guy was drunk, so what good would it do him to push him away. With his luck he would push the blonde against the kitchen table and got the guy a broken arm or something. No, as long as that hand on his hips didn't move, then he was fine.

The redhead pulled the blonde away from Sasuke and finally the raven felt like relaxing again. He still watched the two smaller males, but now with curiosity. The redhead didn't seem very pleased with his friend, but said friend found everything hilarious. 'Naruto, let's just go home. You can barely stand,' the redhead said.

The blonde, named Naruto, stopped laughing, his face filling with anger. 'No, I am here to have fun and that is what I'm doing right now!' he called out resolute. The blue eyes searched through the room eventually landing on Sasuke who was still right beside them.

Before Sasuke could really react to anything, two tanned arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down in a kiss. His dark eyes widened as he stared deeply into azure blue ones. Those were really beautiful captivating eyes and Sasuke felt like getting lost in them. His own eyes turned half lidded and he could feel his lips responding to the kiss. A pleased hum vibrated through his mouth, the blonde pushing the tip of his tongue through Sasuke's lips.

A smirk formed on the raven's lips, liking how bold Naruto was, but he didn't have long to enjoy this fact. Naruto was pulled away from his lips again and he heard some things fall to the floor. The blonde was sitting on the floor, leaning against a leg of the table, a bewildered look on his face. The redhead was staring up at Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke took another sip of his beer, really uncaring of what this boy thought of him. He did have some fierce looking hair.

'Didn't you see how drunk he is?' the redhead spat at Sasuke, making the raven raise an eyebrow. 'How could you just kiss him back like that? Do you really want to take a drunk guy home with you that will vomit all over your carpet?' So that was weird statement and Sasuke really didn't know how to respond to that. He glanced down at Naruto and could already envision him puking all over his bed and bathroom and well everything.

The beer bottle hit his lips again. His tongue slid over his lips to get the little drops of bitter liquid of it. 'He kissed me, so don't go accusing me of wanting to take him home. I don't think I really had much of a choice than kiss back with the way I was attacked.' Not entirely true, but Sasuke really didn't care. This was getting way too annoying to his taste.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something back, but Naruto pulled on his jeans to get his attention. 'Gaara, I told you I wanted to have fun. Stop being so overprotective,' he whined, leaning his head back against the table leg. The blue eyes closed and it seemed that the blonde was falling asleep.

Gaara sighed and then the soft green eyes looked back up at Sasuke. 'Can you help me get him to his feet?' he asked. Sasuke just shrugged and leaned down to pick up Naruto. Such a fun party taking care of some drunk dude. At least he got a nice kiss out of it, but it had been much too short to his taste. 'Thanks,' Gaara mumbled, letting Naruto lean on his shoulders. 'I will take him home now.'

And that was when Naruto started protesting again. 'No! I want to stay and have fun.' He ripped himself of Gaara's body and fell right into Sasuke's chest. Why was this all happening to him? He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist just to keep him upright. Gaara sighed again, knowing this was a battle he wouldn't win.

Naruto seemed to be falling asleep again, his arms wrapping around Sasuke and leaning his head against the raven's chest. Naruto did feel nice against his body, but he wasn't sure how to respond to this, except laying a hand against the blonde's back. Gaara's and his eyes met and stared at each other for quite some time. 'Can I leave him with you for a moment? I really need to go to the bathroom and he's been keeping me away from it all night.' Sasuke didn't like this request, but felt him nod. Gaara was out the door before he could protest.

Now he had a drunken blonde in his arms and he was pretty sure Naruto was snoring right now. His dark eyes flickered to the kissing couple in the corner, them still being completely lost in each other. Wait, they weren't only kissing now… Okay, time to get out of here, because that moan didn't mean anything good. Sasuke shook Naruto by his shoulders, waking the blonde up again. 'Let's move. That couple is having sex,' he hissed at Naruto and the blonde curiously looked back.

A giggle erupted from the plump lips. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, a sudden naughty gleam in the azure blue eyes. The tanned hands started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt as he bit his lip, still staring up at the raven. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked the hands all over him or if he rather just leave and go home right now. He had to admit that Naruto was pretty good looking. Actually, the blonde was rather beautiful. Still, he didn't want to be the second couple having sex in this room.

Sasuke started guiding Naruto out of the kitchen, which wasn't easy since Naruto was still stumbling over his own feet and trying to undress Sasuke at the same time. It was nice to be undressed, but not in the midst of a party with way too many people and the judging lavender eyes of his friend. It was his own fault that Sasuke hadn't reached him yet. Still he offered his friend an apologetic smile, pointing down at the drunk Naruto. The lavender eyes narrowed slightly and glanced away. That had been a weird reaction and Sasuke didn't really get it. He would need to talk to his friend about this later.

Gaara came stamping towards him, glaring at Sasuke. 'Why the hell did you take him out of kitchen and brought him to this chaotic place?' the redhead asked accusingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Gaara. 'Maybe you haven't noticed your friend here trying to get me naked as quick as possible.' And while he was saying that, Naruto had suddenly leaned down to undo Sasuke's jeans. Quickly Sasuke pulled the blonde up by his hair. 'But he got like this when he noticed another couple having sex in the kitchen.'

'People are having sex in my kitchen?' Neji asked angrily, apparently overhearing the conversation. 'Oh, hell no!' he exclaimed, stalking towards the kitchen with a determined look on his face. The girl with the buns was still following him, so she was definitely staying around. Sasuke watched his friend leave, shrugging his shoulders. Well, he could go home now. He made his appearance.

A pair of hips was rubbed against Sasuke's and he could definitely feel something hard there. 'What's your name?' Naruto asked huskily. Shocked Sasuke stared down at the blonde who was still rubbing his hard on against Sasuke's leg. Never had anyone come on to him this needy and apparently Naruto didn't usually act like this according to the look Gaara had on his face.

'Uhh, Sasuke,' he eventually responded, still a bit confused. Sasuke shot a look at Gaara, hoping he could get him out of this situation. Sasuke couldn't deny that the rubbing hips were getting to him and the blonde was still really handsome. This shouldn't take too long or he actually might take Naruto home. It had been a while since he last had taken someone home.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, really not knowing what to do about this. Naruto said he had wanted some fun, but Gaara had no idea he also meant this kind of fun. The redhead looked Sasuke up and down, deciding that Sasuke seem to be a good guy. He had been taking care of Naruto while he had been to the bathroom.

Suddenly a hand was rubbing on Sasuke's crotch, trying to get him hard and it was definitely working. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss again and the raven greedily responded, his tongue sliding in Naruto's mouth. Yeah, he had definitely lost this fight, but he was only giving Naruto what he wanted.

He had no idea how long they had been standing there, just kissing and Naruto feeling him up as much as possible, but when he opened his eyes again, Gaara was gone. Apparently the redhead trusted him enough to leave him alone with the blonde. Well, Sasuke would definitely not oblige to that right now. He leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear. 'Want to come home with me?'

'What do you think?' Naruto answered, a big smile on his face.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I think you can guess what happens in the next chapter? Yes, smexy time^^ After that the real story will appear...

Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon ahead. Just a short one;) Enjoy!

...

Sasuke had practically carried Naruto towards his apartment, the blonde being very drunk still. And the wandering tanned hands didn't help either. Somewhere along the way Sasuke's shirt had come off and he had no idea where it was right now, but he was cold. He stabbed the key into the keyhole and opened the door, grumbling under his breath over the loss of his shirt. Naruto better be worth this, because a drunk guy didn't always make the best lay.

Naruto immediately smashed Sasuke against the wall, starting to ravish his naked skin. Hands lingered all over him, trying to feel everything. He had never seen any guy this desperate to touch him, but Sasuke definitely liked it. He fisted the blonde locks, keeping Naruto as close as possible. The other hand went to a nice round ass, grabbing it tightly. This made Naruto moan, biting down on his pale naked chest. Oh, Sasuke really started liking this guy. Didn't matter how drunk Naruto was, he was still so responsive.

It didn't take them long to get to Sasuke's bedroom, the raven guiding Naruto through the hallway, towards his bedroom door. Sasuke was getting more assertive along the way, ripping pieces of clothing off Naruto and discarding them all over the floor. Of course Naruto wouldn't be out done, fumbling with Sasuke's zipper and yanking his pants down together with Sasuke's boxers. They were really needy by this point and just needed to feel each other's soft bare bodies.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed. His black eyes hovered all over the tanned skin and how the muscles moved beneath it. Naruto really was a handsome guy and Sasuke was really glad he had decided to take the blonde home.

'Are you just gonna stare or are you actually going to touch me too?' Naruto said seductively, biting his bottom lip and pushing his hips up towards Sasuke.

Now Sasuke certainly couldn't hold back anymore. He crawled on top of Naruto, his lips immediately latching onto Naruto's and starting to ravish his mouth. His tongue swept through the blonde's mouth, making Naruto moan softly. Tanned hands were all over his back, leaving scratch marks where his nails dug into his skin. Their erections brushed against each other, the friction causing Naruto to moan again and when Sasuke brought his own hand down to lift up Naruto's leg, the blonde even started shivering.

The other pale hand went between their bodies and gave Naruto's cock a few rough strokes, loving the noises it caused Naruto to make. He wouldn't last long like this, that was for sure. He leaned away from Naruto, trying to reach his nightstand, but the blonde wasn't making this very easy on him. Plump lips were sucking harshly on his neck and tanned hands were caressing every bit of skin it could reach. It took every bit of concentration to actually reach the nightstand and open the drawer so he could reach the lube.

When blue eyes fell on the tube, Naruto moaned again, spreading his legs so Sasuke could reach easily. The sight of Naruto spread like that right below Sasuke was just so enticing. With a groan Sasuke started kissing Naruto again, not wanting to let go. Without looking he spread the lube over three fingers and got them between Naruto's tanned legs. He put the lube to the side, using his now free hand to lift Naruto's hips up a little. While his tongue wrestled with Naruto's, one finger slowly breached the walls. Naruto was tight and Sasuke loved it. This at least meant that Naruto didn't just go home with anyone he laid his eyes on. Sasuke didn't like the slutty ones.

Another finger slipped in, it needing a little more force than the first one. Naruto groaned a little uncomfortable, but immediately started kissing Sasuke again, as if nothing was wrong. According to Sasuke there was nothing wrong anyway. The two fingers started making scissoring motions, stretching Naruto as best as he could.

Then the final finger entered. Naruto broke the kiss, hissing through gritted teeth until the finger was fully inserted. This shocked Sasuke a bit. Naruto wasn't a virgin right? Because that would definitely make this a lot less fun. His black eyes focused on Naruto's facial expressions while he moved the fingers in and out of the puckered hole. It took some time, but eventually Naruto relaxed and the fingers easily went in and out. Slowly he pulled them out and then stared at Naruto, unsure if he should really continue.

'Naruto, are you sure you want to continue this?' he asked, concern lingering in his voice.

Blue eyes snapped up to his face, something like anger hidden in them. Two legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, pulling him as close to the tanned body as possible. 'I want to do this, you want to do this, so we are going to do this,' Naruto said determined, nodding his head at his own words.

Sasuke smirked, liking Naruto's reaction. A strong guy this was… Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's waist, lifting the blonde up a little. He lined up his erection with Naruto's prepared hole and slowly started pushing in. The first ring of muscles was the toughest, but when he got passed that it all went fairly easy. He didn't stop pushing until he was fully sheathed and then just enjoyed the feeling of the walls squeezing around him. This way he gave Naruto some time to get used to his size and he would get used to Naruto's tightness.

Naruto was breathing heavily and when Sasuke looked down at him again, he could see that the blue eyes were closed shut. It still worried him, but when Naruto's eyes opened again, the blonde actually smiled. 'This doesn't feel so bad as I first thought it would,' Naruto said softly. Carefully the blonde moved his hips a little, pulling a groan from Sasuke's mouth.

'And I didn't think it would actually feel this good,' Sasuke responded, gasping when Naruto clamped down his walls again. This made the blonde chuckle and actually got Naruto moving as well. He pulled himself off Sasuke's cock and then thrust back down again. He looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but the way Sasuke looked on top of him made him continue what he was doing.

Sasuke didn't like the pace anymore at some point, wanting to go faster. Gradually he took over the thrusting from Naruto, steadying the blonde on the bed. He pulled out much further than Naruto had done and then slammed back in. It was all to find a certain spot inside of Naruto that would make this experience a lot more pleasurable for the blonde. After a few more thrusts he had finally found it. The blue eyes snapped open and Naruto's back bucked up from the bed. A loud moan escaped those plump lips and it was just pure music to Sasuke's ears. He really started to like this beautiful blonde guy.

He picked up a pace, thrusting in and out of Naruto. Moans dripped of those luscious lips and Sasuke couldn't help but kiss him again, drinking up all those sounds. Arms coiled around his neck, pulling Sasuke closer to Naruto's body.

Naruto threw his head back in delight, the blue eyes closed shut. The walls clamped down around Sasuke's cock again and he couldn't keep the groans in anymore. With every thrust he groaned now, loving how Naruto felt snuggled around him. 'You feel so good,' he murmured, thrusting in especially hard. Naruto could only moan back in response, but Sasuke knew the blonde felt the same way. This just felt amazing. He had never felt this good while having sex with someone.

A tanned hand reached between their bodies and Naruto started stroking his cock in time with Sasuke's thrusts. This could only mean one thing. Naruto was about to come. With a smirk on his face he slammed hard into Naruto with every thrust. Long loud moans were now leaving Naruto's lips, signaling he was really close now. Sasuke roughly started kissing Naruto again right when the blonde was about to come and muffled all the loud noises Naruto made. Cum splattered all over their stomachs, but Sasuke didn't stop moving. He wasn't done yet, but now that those walls seriously kept clamping down, he could feel his own orgasm building.

One hand went up to Naruto's short blond hair, grabbing it tightly. The other grabbed onto Naruto's hip, digging his fingers into the soft skin. He would definitely leave bruises, but he didn't care at this point. He groaned loudly, his own release spilling inside of Naruto.

Sasuke stayed on top of Naruto for a while, trying to catch his breath. Somehow their eyes had met at some point and Sasuke couldn't stop staring into those deep blue eyes. There was something about this guy that Sasuke really liked, but he couldn't point it out. 'You are really beautiful,' he heard himself whisper and those blue eyes widened at him.

Naruto never reacted and suddenly the mood got very uncomfortable. Sasuke got himself off Naruto and laid down beside him. His black eyes were staring at the ceiling, thinking about where he had gone wrong. He probably shouldn't have said that since they didn't even really know each other, but he just didn't want this to be a one night thing.

The weight shifted on the bed and suddenly Sasuke saw Naruto getting of the bed. Was he really just leaving right after they had sex? He wouldn't even stay the night? Maybe he should offer. 'You can spend the night here if you want,' he murmured, making Naruto stop dressing himself again.

'I have an appointment really early in the morning tomorrow and I don't want to wake you up,' Naruto said back plainly, every emotion out of his voice. Suddenly the blonde seemed like a whole other person and Sasuke didn't get why.

The black eyes went to the bed sheets for a moment, thinking this through. He really wanted Naruto to spend the night here. 'That's okay. I need to get to work tomorrow morning. I can even drive you to your appointment if you want to. Where is it?' He didn't want to sound too desperate, so this would be a good excuse, right? He could even spend more time with Naruto if he drove him there.

Naruto sighed, turning towards Sasuke and looking deep into his eyes. 'I need to go to the hospital.'

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Why?' he asked confused. 'Is someone sick?'

Naruto fumbled with his fingers for a moment, staring down at them. 'Yeah, I'm sick. I have cancer and as of tomorrow I'll be admitted to the hospital.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

A red light. Somehow they had come across many red lights. Lengthening their time together. Occasionally Sasuke looked to the side, watching Naruto's expressionless face. Apparently no one was taking him to the hospital at all and Sasuke didn't want him to go through all of this alone. Why wasn't his friend here? That guy named Gaara or something. Even if Sasuke was just a one night stand, he didn't want Naruto to go alone.

Naruto shifted a bit in his chair and Sasuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, sure the blonde was about to say something, anything. But it stayed silent and Sasuke sighed in defeat. He had hoped this wouldn't be so awkward.

His hand went up and put a stray lock of black hair behind his ear. Great, now he got fidgety as well. He had never cared about his hair before. He could already see the tall building and the huge parking lot right next to it. It was always so busy there. How many people could really be hurt or sick in this city?

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should just drop Naruto off at the front door or actually park the car and get him inside. He felt like he should come inside with Naruto. Black eyes glanced to the side again as he pulled up onto the parking lot. Would Naruto comment on it? The blue eyes narrowed a bit in confusion, but the blonde didn't say anything. He found a spot somewhere way in the back since the lot was pretty full. It would take them a few minutes before they were actually inside.

The car was turned off and Sasuke took his time gathering his stuff. He could feel Naruto's eyes burning on the side of his face, but he didn't dare look back. He turned to open the door and that was when Naruto spoke up. 'What are you doing?'

Sasuke was frozen in place, his hand still on the lever. 'Taking you to the hospital,' he murmured, trying to sound like he was only stating a fact and not how certain feelings might have gotten in the way. He still didn't turn, but he did sit back in his chair, glancing through the windshield. He could see cars driving by just outside of the parking lot.

'Well, you got me here, so why not let me get out and leave. As you said you were only taking me to the hospital. I can take it from here.' Sasuke then did look back at Naruto and was only met with an empty look on the blonde's face.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shot Naruto a challenging look. 'Then who will meet you once you are inside. If you are in a hospital bed, who will arrange the rest?'

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, really not pleased with the way he was spoken to. But he didn't have a good comeback. 'Fine, you can come in.' Quickly he threw the door open and slammed it closed, stalking towards the hospital. Sasuke had to get out fast and run to catch up with Naruto. Suddenly he was in such a hurry.

The doors slid open before them and Naruto just kept on walking, already knowing where he was headed. He got in the elevator and waited for Sasuke to step in, his foot impatiently tapping on the floor. He pressed a button and the elevator doors closed. Sasuke noted that they had to go up many floors and this meant a lot of stops along the way. Every floor they passed by someone had to either get in or get out. Eventually it got so crowded that Naruto's back was pressed against Sasuke's chest and he could feel a shiver run down his spine. He had really enjoyed last night and only the feeling of Sasuke's body brought the memories back. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Sasuke went up with him.

The elevator emptied again and eventually they got to their floor, only them getting out. Sasuke had no idea where to go from there, but Naruto saved him by taking his hand and guiding him through the long hallway. Somewhere along the way they stumbled upon a reception and a young nurse greeted them.

'Naruto, glad you finally made it. And I see you brought someone as well. Was about time you didn't come here alone anymore,' she said with a smile. She was now staring at Sasuke and he could see this gleam in her eye that meant nothing good.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the nurse. 'Sakura, stop staring at him. You are creeping him out. Anyway this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura.' He pointed at both of them and reluctantly Sasuke shook the woman's hand. She was still staring at him and Naruto was right, it did creep him out.

A giggle erupted from her mouth as if to appear cute. A bit afraid Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly. Sakura then got the hint. The hottie wasn't straight… 'Okay, Naruto. Your room is all set. You'll share your room with one other person. He has been here for a while already and he is really nice, so I'm sure you two will get along. Just keep on walking. Your room number is 1307.' She handed him his blue hospital gown which was opened in the back. 'Get this on and the doctor will be with you shortly.' Sakura turned back to her papers, suddenly really busy with work.

With another roll of his eyes Naruto started pulling Sasuke towards his room. Sakura could be so desperate when it came to men. And Naruto really didn't like how she was ogling Sasuke. The raven was here for him, so why would he even be interested in her? Women could be so stupid.

He was pulling a bit too hard on Sasuke's hand, so eventually the raven needed to complain. 'Are you in a hurry to get to your room and get that ugly gown on?'

Naruto blinked up at him. 'Oh, sorry,' he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and a slight blush adorning his cheeks. 'I'm just a little nervous I guess.' He was lying. He wasn't even thinking about what was about to happen. He was just jealous of the way Sakura was looking at Sasuke, the guy that was just a one night stand which he couldn't get rid of.

Sasuke was unsure of how to respond back to that. Of course Naruto was nervous, but he didn't even really know what was going on. Okay, so he had cancer. What kind of cancer? Was it curable? Had it spread already? Maybe Sasuke was even a little nervous about it all. He just nodded in response, giving Naruto's hand a squeeze.

The room got closer and closer and Naruto got this feeling that he really didn't want to be here. He felt like running away now, because when he stepped into that room, it would all be so real. He would really be the cancer kid. Outside he could at least pretend he wasn't sick. Just when Sasuke was about to open the door, Naruto stopped him, the blue eyes widened a bit as he stared up at the raven. 'Will you kiss me one last time? I'm sure you won't want to kiss me once the chemo kicks in and you'll probably be gone by then as well, so I would really appreciate it.' A soft pink dusted his cheeks again and shyly he looked down, waiting for Sasuke to respond.

It was not a question Sasuke had expected and he knew he had been quiet for way too long. There was only one thing he could really do now as a response. So he slowly lifted Naruto's chin up, forcing Naruto to look him in the eye. His own eyes turned half lidded as he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. He could feel the lips responding to the kiss immediately, encouraging him to do more.

Teasingly his tongue slid over Naruto's bottom lip and as soon as the blonde opened his mouth, he plunged it in, deepening the kiss. He could feel a moan vibrating through his body. Naruto apparently really liked the kiss which made Sasuke smirk. He started massaging Naruto's tongue with his own and he then remembered how Naruto had caught his attention by actually kissing him. It had been all worth it. Then he kind of lost himself in the kiss, pressing Naruto against the wall, his hips flush against the blonde's. A hand slowly descended down to give Naruto's ass a squeeze and that was when a chuckle left the other.

'You do remember we are in a hallway of the hospital and a doctor could be showing up any minute, right?' Naruto said teasingly and only that made Sasuke really stop trying to kiss Naruto.

His dark eyes looked back into blue ones and he let the words settle in. 'Oh, right. Sorry,' he stammered, taking a step back to give Naruto some space.

Naruto smiled up at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He pulled Sasuke in for another quick kiss. 'I'm kind of glad you are here with me now,' he said softly. He kept Sasuke close this time, not wanting him to step back. He was actually really really glad Sasuke was still here. It felt less lonely and somehow he really liked Sasuke's company.

Sasuke wanted to say something back, but he wasn't sure how to start this. He just kept staring into those bright blue eyes. Sasuke just wasn't good with words. He never really knew what to say in moments like this and most of the times when he did say something, he would only hurt others. Sometimes it was just best to keep your mouth shut. But he could see that Naruto wanted an answer. The smile faded from his face and the bright blue eyes slowly started looking down.

'I'll visit you as many times as you want me to,' he blurted out.

Blue eyes widened a bit as Naruto looked up again and then a teasing crooked smile formed on his lips. 'You know I will keep you to that promise,' he responded, poking Sasuke against his chest.

Sasuke wanted to respond in a way, but was interrupted by a woman coming their way. 'Naruto, are you still not ready. Get in that room and change your outfit right now!' the woman called out and hurriedly Naruto dragged Sasuke into the room. While mumbling something like 'yes, lady Tsunade. Right away, lady Tsunade.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Two bodies stumbled into the hospital room due to Naruto being a little too enthusiastic to pull them inside. Naruto was the one actually falling to the floor, but Sasuke remained standing up. It took a lot of effort, but it was not an Uchiha thing to just fall forward and smack your face on the floor. He straightened out his clothes and then extended a hand to help Naruto up, who was glaring at him for some reason.

'Well, thank you for catching me,' he said accusingly and Sasuke only raised an eyebrow in response. But Naruto wasn't really done and started mumbling stuff under his breath. Of course Sasuke heard everything clearly as he tried hoisting the boy back up. 'If you are really interested you would have fallen before me and caught me mid fall, but instead an arrogant look is of course much better and makes me feel very loved.'

Immediately Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, not wanting to help the blonde up anymore. 'You would not have fallen down if you had looked where you were going, but instead you decided it would be smart to pull us into this room and almost throw the guy, who you want to keep visiting you, to the floor. I must say that makes me keen on visiting indeed.'

A rough laugh resonates through the room, almost sounding like a dog bark, and the source seems to be right in the corner of the room. Sasuke's eyes shoot up and fall on a tanned looking male with dark eyes and a toothy smile. This must be Naruto's roommate. Another laugh erupts from him as Naruto pulls Sasuke down to the floor without warning.

'You two look like an old married couple with the way you are bickering!' the guy roared with laughter. He was clutching his side as if he was in pain, but he couldn't stop laughing and it made Sasuke feel slightly uncomfortable. Naruto on the other hand started laughing along, suddenly seeing the funny part in it all. 'Right, Akamaru?' he then proceeded and suddenly a big white dog jumped out from under the hospital bed and barked right in Sasuke's face.

What the hell was happening here? 'Why is there a dog trying to lick my face?' Sasuke hissed, trying to avoid the white dog's tongue as much as possible, but still getting a long lick right over his nose.

Both Naruto and the other guy cracked up at this and this definitely did not sit well with Sasuke at all. The two were already bonding over his misfortune. Who was this guy anyway?

'Dude, your boyfriend really needs to lighten up!' Black and blue eyes snap up at him and the mood turns quite uncomfortable. Naruto stars fumbling with the clothes he was supposed to be wearing by now, the pretty gown and Sasuke's eyes look anywhere but the new guy or Naruto. Boyfriends? That was a little too quick. They barely knew each other, although he didn't want Naruto dating anyone else.

'Uh, he is not my boyfriend,' Naruto eventually says, pink dusting his cheeks.

This is the moment where Sasuke dares to look at the other guy and a knowing glint seems to be in his eyes. Sasuke doesn't like it at all. 'Oh, no sweat. We can go on a date instead,' the guy says teasingly and Naruto starts blushing even more, but a small smile finds his face as well. 'Although we do have to do the date here, because I can't leave the hospital anymore. But I promise you, you will have a great time!'

Naruto chuckles softly and then raises his thumb up and points at Sasuke. 'Nah, let's give this guy a chance first. If that doesn't work out I will gladly go on that date with you.' He ends it with a wink.

Sasuke just decided he really does not like this guy and if he doesn't watch his back, Naruto would be out of his reach in no time. This guy was going to spend so much more time with Naruto than Sasuke could. They were roommates for god's sake. How could he even compete with that?! This only meant he really needed to visit every day. All the time off he had, would be used to visit Naruto.

'Suit yourself, man. You have no idea what you are missing out on.' A smirk adorns the guy's face and this just makes Sasuke want to punch him in the face. How could this guy be so arrogant and he wasn't even that good looking.

The blonde shakes his head, still chuckling softly and then walks over to the guy. Why was he even going over to him? Naruto should stay by Sasuke's side and not talk to the guy anymore. Black eyes turned to slits as he glared at the pair. Naruto extends his hand and the guy takes it with that smirk still present on his face. 'Hey, I'm Naruto and I guess we will be roommates from now on.' Naruto then turns around and points at Sasuke, his smile somehow turning to something sweeter and it makes Sasuke's heart skip a beat. 'And that handsome man over there is Sasuke and I wish deep down he had not shown up in my life at this moment, but I am very glad he did.'

No words are spoken for a few minutes and Sasuke can feel his cheeks heat up. Did Naruto really just say that? He couldn't react to that, but somehow it did feel nice. At least he was wanted and Sasuke did want to stay still.

The smile had disappeared off the tanned man's face and he was staring at the sheets covering his legs. 'Yeah, I get that. It's nice to have someone close to you at these moments. That's why I have Akamaru here.' The dog immediately begins to bark, making Sasuke jump up and give it one of his famous glares. 'And I am Kiba by the way. Long cancer,' he simply states and Sasuke's eyes widen a bit.

'Stomach cancer,' Naruto then responds as if it was the most normal thing to say and Sasuke's eyes widen even further. He hadn't even known that yet and he just simply tells this new guy they just met.

There wasn't really any time to react, because then the woman, apparently called Tsunade, decided to step inside and stir things up a bit. She was looking at a chart in her hand and then glanced up first at Sasuke who was standing by the bed Naruto was supposed to be in and then shot an angry look into the corner where Kiba's bed was and Naruto was standing as well.

'Didn't I tell you to get changed, Naruto? Now hurry up before I do it myself,' the woman calls out angrily and quickly Naruto scrambles towards his bed and closes the paper curtain, giving himself enough privacy to get changed.

Sasuke remained standing right outside of it, getting quite uncomfortable, but Tsunade doesn't even give him a second glance, immediately focusing on Kiba and making small talk with him while she writes some stuff down in probably his chart. Suddenly a hand shoots out from behind the curtain and Sasuke gets yanked inside, coming eye to eye with Naruto.

The blonde gives him a quick kiss and smiles up at him, sliding a hand over Sasuke's pale face. 'Sorry Kiba flirted like that. I didn't want to tell him off since I will be rooming with him, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I really do like you and I hope this doesn't make you not want to come anymore,' Naruto ends softly, keeping hold off Sasuke's collar now just to keep him right there behind the curtain with him.

'Like I would let a cute little blonde like yourself get away with a dog like him,' Sasuke responds teasingly, letting his hands slide over Naruto's ass. 'And let's get you out of these clothes now, shall we?' A giggle erupts from Naruto's throat as Sasuke slowly starts undressing the blonde, letting his hands linger in places longer than they should.

'Naruto, are you in that gown yet?!' Tsunade suddenly yells again and that certainly sped things up. In mere seconds Naruto was out of his normal clothes and in that gorgeous blue paper sheet thing. At least Sasuke got a nice glimpse of Naruto's ass when the blonde climbed into his bed.

As soon as Naruto sat down, the curtain slid open and Tsunade stepped in, flipping through some papers on her chart. 'Alright, I have some private questions for you, so can your boyfriend step out now.' They both didn't respond, also not to the boyfriend part, and Sasuke stepped out without a fight. The curtain was closed again and Sasuke now felt like he was alone with the weird dog and its owner. Great.

Sasuke kept his back turned towards Kiba, not interested in talking to him at all. The guy had flirted with Naruto and that was enough to make Sasuke not like him at all. They may not be boyfriends, but he could've seen they were interested in each other. He should just have backed out and shut up. Play with his dog or something. Why was that thing here anyway?

'You better be ready for everything that is about to come, because what Naruto will be going through as of today won't be sunshine and rainbows,' Kiba suddenly spoke up and Sasuke felt his eyes narrow. How dare the guy talk to him like that? As if Sasuke didn't know this would be a hard time. 'I can tell the guy really likes you,' Kiba continues, not waiting for Sasuke to respond. 'And we all need someone during these times. I have Akamaru and I am grateful that Tsunade let him stay here with me, but sometimes I wished I had a person to share these moments with. You really need to be ready or otherwise get the hell out of here right now.'

Sasuke then turned, raising an eyebrow at Kiba. The dog boy seemed sad and angry, but mostly frustrated. He had been alone through all of this most of the time it seemed. 'Where's your family?'

A chuckle ripples off Kiba's lips. 'It's not the same, man. My family stops by every week, but a lover is just something else. I don't know why, but it feels differently to the heart.' They both stay silent for a moment, deep in thought. Sasuke really doesn't want to leave Naruto's side, but Kiba's speech did make him feel funny. 'So I really do hope you decide to stay, because I can see you really like him as well.'

Some weird screeches come from behind the curtain and Naruto starts talking about something that is cold and shouldn't be felt in places like that. Kind of a strange moment to break the silence between Sasuke and Kiba, but it did in a certain way.

Sasuke sat down in the chair beside Kiba's bed and thought for a moment longer, before opening his mouth to say something. 'If times get rough is it okay if I come to you for advice? You've been going through this far longer than I have.' Somehow it felt right to ask and Kiba did seem to care about his and Naruto's relationship, wherever that even stood right now. This didn't mean Sasuke really liked the guy since he still flirted with the guy he liked, but at least he had something to share with that knew what this was like. He just needed the support.

The curtain slid open again and Tsunade stepped out, not even giving them a second glance before leaving the room. Naruto smiled at them both and raised his eyebrows at Sasuke in a question.

'Sure, he is worth it and I think you are worth it as well, so if this is what will make you stay than you can talk about whatever you want and ask whatever you want.'

The both kept staring at Naruto, not returning the smile at all and then all three of them realised how tough this will be for all of them.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think ^^ Sorry for the late update, but it happened with almost all my stories... I hope this update was at least good enough with a flirting Kiba :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is any good. I think it will show what's going to happen in the next coming chapters a little...

I also know this isn't really accurate. I apologies to the ones who went through this and see that it isn't right at all. I just roll with whatever fits best and for what I know what could happen. Hopefully you all still enjoy!

...

It was now a few days later and Naruto had settled nicely in the hospital. Sasuke had stopped by every day after he got back from the office and then stayed until visiting hours were over. That was something that really sucked. He could only be there for a few hours and not leave whenever he felt like it. They did eat dinner together, which was nice. Too bad the hospital food was kind of crap and Sasuke wasn't allowed to bring in his own.

But today had been an extra important day. For the past few days it had all been about getting Naruto comfortable and find out exactly how he was doing, but today he got his first chemo. Sasuke had done everything to get the day off and join the blonde during the difficult time, but his boss wouldn't let him get off early even.

So now Sasuke was hurrying out of the office and getting into his car as fast as possible. Of course traffic was horrible and it took him way longer to get to the hospital than it normally would. He just wanted to be there for Naruto since the blonde had been terrified and he already had to disappoint him by not being there during the procedure itself. Hopefully he would be forgiven for all this and it would be great if Kiba hadn't swept in and showed what kind of supportive guy he was.

Smoothly he made his way through the hospital, avoiding all the people who were currently here during the visiting hours. Some were incredibly slow and had no idea where to go and then those elevators, too crowded that it was a miracle it still moved. But he finally got to the right floor, it being one of the quieter ones, thankfully. He walked passed Tsunade who yelled at him for spending too much time here while he certainly didn't agree. Sasuke rather spend more time here, but yeah, he wasn't allowed…

The first thing Sasuke's eyes fell on were the two females standing around Kiba's bed and there were even more damn dogs! Were they multiplying?! He had just gotten used to that weird white one, but now there are four more. Sasuke decided to kindly ignore it all and focus on Naruto and only then he noticed that the curtain was closed around the blonde's bed. That had never happened before. Sasuke shot Kiba a desperate look, wanting to know what was going on before he went in. But the only thing he got back was a sad look and a shake of the head. So Naruto wasn't doing so well… Damn it, he should've been here!

Carefully he pushed the curtain to the side and stepped in, closing it behind him again. When he turned towards the blonde, it was obvious Naruto didn't want to look at him or anyone else for that matter. It must've gone really bad then or something. He took place on the side of Naruto's bed and laid his hand on the blonde's hip, wanting him to turn to face him already. But Naruto didn't seem to respond at all, so Sasuke just sat there in silence until it really got to him.

'How did everything go today?' he asked softly, stroking Naruto's sides now in a comforting matter. He really hoped everything was alright with the blonde. It really got to him seeing the always happy Naruto being so quiet and depressed like this.

Slowly Naruto then did turn around, but didn't look up at Sasuke, just stared at the sheets in front of him. 'I feel really tired,' he said softly, his voice having something raspy. He actually had huge bags under his eyes and the blue seemed a little duller than usual. This was not the Naruto Sasuke had fallen for…

'What did they do?' Sasuke asked then, moving his hand up to let his thumb slide over Naruto's cheek, noting that it lost a bit of his usual tan. Naruto really must be very tired.

The blonde shifted a little in the bed, making more room in his bed. 'Lay down beside me first,' Naruto said softly and Sasuke did what he was told, now sharing a pillow and staring each other deep in the eyes. Naruto started explaining on how the chemo worked. How they had brought him to another room and put a new infuse in his arm, the needle was actually still in there, so they didn't have to do it again. And then a clear fluid dripped into his arms. It really took hours before it was finally over and the more that dripped in, the more tired Naruto become. He also felt incredibly sick afterwards and threw up a few times. All of this didn't sound all too nice and Sasuke felt even worse about not being here.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him close, the blonde settling in his arms and letting out a content smile. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here, Naruto,' Sasuke murmured softly, tightening his hold on his lover. 'I really tried, but my boss was being an ass and now I really feel bad. I promise I'll be here next time.'

'It's okay,' Naruto sighed out, nuzzling Sasuke's neck and closing his eyes. Whatever Sasuke said after that, Naruto missed, because the warm hold of the raven and the sweet smile he carried around on his skin, put Naruto right out. He was just so tired and it was nice to have the comforting hold of someone here. He was so happy he wasn't going through all this alone.

Sasuke just stayed silent and let his hand slide over Naruto's back. He listened to the busy voices outside and the dogs bark at their owners. It seemed Kiba was really close to the two women out there and he did look a lot like them as well. Probably his mother and sister or something. His mother was a lot like Kiba. Yelling and laughing a lot and then suddenly she got mad and started lecturing her son about things that didn't matter. His sister was more of the silent type or at least it seemed that way.

Not much else happened around the room, but the soft breathing of Naruto let Sasuke know he was sleeping and the raven didn't want to wake him up after the day he just had. He wanted to be there for his blonde and this seemed to be the only way at the moment.

And then suddenly the door opened and the room went quiet. Not that Sasuke could see who was coming due to the curtain, but he still held his breath, wanting to hear who it was. But then the curtain was pushed open and the pink haired girl from the front desk stepped in, smiling widely when she noticed Sasuke there.

'Oh, hey there. Didn't know you were here,' Sakura said happily and also a little too loud for Sasuke's liking. Couldn't she see Naruto was sleeping? Though he didn't think he would wake up any time soon. He just glared at her, but Sakura didn't seem to take the hint. 'Just here to check up on Naruto. He just had his first chemo, but you probably already know that.' Seriously, was she that dense? Just go away, woman. 'I'll just check his stats and then leave you two alone.' Finally she got the hint and she looked uncomfortable as well. Good, maybe she really understood now that he wasn't interested in her, but in the beautiful blonde sleeping in his arms. Seriously she had been hitting on him every time he walked past the desk.

Sakura walked around the bed and checked his IV and his heart monitor, writing something down and then tapping her pen against the paper. Something must be going on, but she wasn't panicking, so should be alright. Hopefully they would inform him when something did happen. He was now also the person they called in a case of emergency, so that was good.

The pink haired female stepped away again and smiled politely this time. 'I got everything I need, so I will leave you alone now. Everything seemed to be alright, so I'll come check after the visiting hours are over. You have about half an hour left though, so I'll come get you when it's time,' she said sternly, pointing her pen at Sasuke before disappearing behind the curtain again. He still wondered why someone would dye their hair that awful colour pink. Why, seriously why would someone do a soft pink? If you start washing it, it would fade way too soon and get all greyish or something.

And then she spoke up again, now saying something to the other family in the room. 'And the same goes for you. Mom and sister need to leave and those dogs definitely need to leave. How many times do we have to tell you that you can bring one at a time? This is not okay. We can't have that many dogs in here. Allowing the one is already a big deal.' The family murmured an apology and actually left then, but Sasuke could hear in their tone that they definitely would be bringing the dogs along next time. Just like they had done every time before. They really were a family that didn't care much about rules. Sasuke didn't want to think it, but they seemed a little like trailer trash…

Then everything went quiet again as soon as the door closed behind Kiba's family. Sasuke could hear Kiba shift in his bed and then the rolling of some IV thing. The curtain opened a little bit and suddenly the tanned boy was in there with them as well.

'Chemo is pretty rough on your body,' he said simply, taking a seat next to the bed. Apparently he wasn't done with socializing or something. Sasuke couldn't see him though since his back was to the chair and he didn't want to move with Naruto lying in his arms. 'It really is poison they drain into your body, but it kills the tumour. It will take a while before it is over though and he needs chemo every week. I don't know if they plan to operate, but it usually is nicer. His hair will fall out and he will weaken a lot. You'll see him in a lot worse state than this if you stay.'

Kiba fell quiet as he let the words sink in and Sasuke didn't know how to respond. For the first time it really was laid out to him what would happen. It still wasn't clear much, but he did know more. He wasn't sure if he was so happy about that though. He hadn't googled anything, because he just didn't want to know. But now he couldn't deny what was going to happen. He couldn't push the thought away of a hairless Naruto. It would be like staring at the sun without it shining down at him or a flower not yet in bloom.

'You'll make it through,' Kiba then suddenly stated, standing up again and walking out of the curtain. 'You don't want to see Naruto suffer and he would do a lot worse if he hadn't known you'd be here later on. He waited with sleeping until you were here.'

Sasuke heard the bed tip when Kiba got back into bed, but never said something back. It really got to him to hear that. Naruto had actually waited until Sasuke got here and then fell asleep right away, because he was finally comfortable.

Now he knew it was going to be rough, but Sasuke realised he needed to be here for Naruto. Not just because Sasuke cared so much, but because the blonde would get through this so much easier. So Sasuke would stay and take every blow that would hit them both. It would get hard, but he would stay.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Today Sasuke would actually be a little early to visit Naruto and the whole way there Sasuke smiled, happy about this fact and that his boss finally decided to be nice for a change. The raven had stopped at another place first, picking out the most beautiful flowers and adding a nice card to it to make it extra special. Maybe it was a little cliché, but Sasuke had actually never done things like these, so he had no idea what would be an original gift for someone who was in the hospital? And did it really matter anyway?

With the flowers in his hand, he stalked towards the elevators and went to the right floor. It was a little busier at this hour, the visiting hours just having started. Everyone seemed to want to visit their friends or family members that were here in some room. So the elevator was overly crowded and Sasuke was glad that he could get out on his floor, pushing several people to the side harshly to preserve his flowers.

'Aw, you got flowers for Naruto?' Sakura asked him as he stalked passed her, only responding with a simple 'hn'. He wasn't really interested in her and she was acting way too sweet towards them to his liking. Shooting them loving looks and giving them cute nicknames. Awful. But the blonde actually loved all the attention and would hug Sasuke even closer once Sakura started. Even more awful.

As he approached the door Sasuke could hear the soft mumbling of someone talking and immediately assumed that Kiba would have visitors over. But when he pushed open the door he noticed someone was sitting by Naruto's bed and he did recognise the deep red hair from somewhere. And then he remembered it was Naruto's friend, Gaara was his name, right?

It actually took a moment before Naruto even noticed his, uhh, friend? Standing in the doorway, but then a big smile formed on his lips and his eyes lit up as they fell on the beautiful white flowers Sasuke had brought over. 'Sasuke's here!' he announced, extending his arms and waiting until the raven would respond to the hug. With a grumble said raven walked over and carefully wrapped an arm around the blonde's small figure, making sure to avoid the tubes and not pull them out.

'Hey,' Sasuke responded softly, leaning back a little and greeting Naruto with a kiss on the lips. Not something he did very often, not feeling very comfortable kissing with people around, but now he felt the need to show Gaara that he was here for Naruto and that he would stay here for Naruto. He had no idea what kind of relationship there was between the redhead and Naruto, but they better not have some history together. Sasuke wouldn't suddenly be pushed out.

As Sasuke leaned back he noticed the light blush dusting his lovely blonde's cheeks, his eyes descended down as a small smile graced his lips. 'So you came early today, brought be flowers and kiss me. Is it my birthday or something?'

And with that Naruto deserved another kiss, Sasuke still completely ignoring the redhead sitting to the side. Although he stayed awfully quiet as well. 'Not your birthday, but I thought we should celebrate the fact that my boss wasn't a complete jerk today and let me leave early,' he murmured, lightly smirking down at Naruto.

Two tanned arms coiled around Sasuke's neck and pulled him onto the bed. 'Well, I hope you don't mind celebrating this with Gaara here, but now you have an excuse to sit next to me in bed again,' Naruto replied cheekily, smirking a little of his own as he made the raven sit on the bed with him, snuggling close and forcing an arm around his shoulders. Not that Sasuke minded. It was much better to sit next to the lovely blonde than beside him on the chair.

'Of course I don't mind,' Sasuke replied, looking down at Gaara and giving the redhead a slight nod in acknowledgement, immediately getting the same nod back. Another silent force it seemed. Then his dark eyes moved through the room and settled on Naruto's roommate, sending him a nod as well, but adding a bit of a wave to show off that he was friendlier with people he actually knew.

Kiba only replied with a little smile and then glanced out of the window again and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he thought the brunette looked sort of sad. Even the dog had stayed calm as he walked in and that was very unusual as well, but he wouldn't ask what was going on. Naruto's mood seemed fine, so it couldn't be that bad. They would share everything it seemed, so as long as Naruto didn't appear sad, then Kiba should be fine as well. It was strange, but he had grown comfortable with Kiba in the room, so didn't mind him much anymore. It was better for Naruto anyway that Kiba was here, so that made a big difference as well.

'So Sasuke, I've heard you stopped by to visit Naruto every day now,' Gaara suddenly spoke up, his voice sounding a little raspy as if he had smoked too much. But there was this accusing undertone that didn't sit well with Sasuke. What was Gaara's problem anyway? Why would you say such a thing if you know it's the truth already anyway? But he could also show off a little.

'I have been here every day, yes. When I get out of work the first thing I do is visit Naruto until visiting hours are over and I also was the one who brought him here on his first day.' Not adding the part unlike his so called friend, Gaara. Had the redhead even been here before already or was this actually the first time he got here? What was his deal with judging him then?

Gaara's lips turned into a slim line, eyes narrowing slightly at Sasuke as he glanced over at the pair. A strange awkwardness rose in the room and Naruto shifted uncomfortably beside Sasuke, unsure of what to do in this situation. 'Well, I am glad you are taking care of Naruto then. They better not be empty promises,' he threatened. The redhead didn't even try to stay nice.

'I do not make empty promises,' Sasuke replied annoyed. 'An Uchiha will always stick by his word, because we don't throw them around carelessly.' He stared down the redhead with a glare of his own, not allowing Gaara to talk him down and force him to leave. Sasuke would stay, as he had promised so many times already, more to himself than actually said out loud, but did that matter?

Silence took over the room again and as Sasuke was waiting on a reply from Gaara, Naruto just didn't know what to do. Kiba was eyeing them curiously as well, listening on to the weird conversation being shared. Of course it wasn't strange of Gaara to be weary of the guy that suddenly walked into Naruto's life and decided to take over everything and make sure the blonde was fine. If he could decide on that so fast, then he definitely could choose to leave suddenly as well. And to think that Gaara actually left the guy with his friend when he was drunk. But Naruto had needed that at the moment and how would Gaara have known that it would end up like this? Preferably he would have Sasuke out of their lives soon.

Gaara turned his head away from the couple and decided to glare at the floor instead. 'Your Uchiha word means nothing to me, but I can give you my word that I will make your life miserable if you do something to Naruto that makes him unhappy.' Another threat thrown Sasuke's way, this time with more form than the other had.

But how could Sasuke reply to that? He wouldn't expect anything less, but the fact that Gaara already assumed something horrible was going to happen bothered him. What made him so untrustworthy? Of course he hadn't been in long term relationships before, but Gaara wasn't aware of that and he was sure you couldn't see that on his face. So what did make him seem like someone that you couldn't trust?

Eventually he didn't reply and glanced away as well, his glare directed to the wall. The awkward mood stretched on, no one wanting to speak up anymore. Naruto glanced around, very uncomfortable, and leaned a little closer to Sasuke as if that would comfort him. Of course he was also still worried that one day Sasuke just wouldn't show up, but he wouldn't blame the raven for it. It was already a miracle that Sasuke was still here.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat, three pairs of eyes immediately shooting his way, two of them daring him to say something. 'Uhh, I just couldn't help but listen in since you are in the same room and well, it's kind of quiet here. But your red friend over there of course has every right to doubt Sasuke over here, but I just wanted to say that I think Sasuke will keep his word and will stay. He's been around a lot already and goes out of his way to make Naruto feel better about everything. So cut the guy some slack and just enjoy your time with Naruto. You don't stop by very often,' Kiba spoke up, feeling like someone should say something.

Gaara huffed a little, but then relaxed in his seat, apparently deciding he could trust the dog lover. He didn't reply though, but the atmosphere had gotten better and even Naruto smiled again, so it should be fine and Sasuke did expect Gaara to punish him if he screwed things up with Naruto. Even in his own mind he would deserve it then.

Black eyes turned a little softer as Sasuke kept staring at Kiba, mouthing a thank you and receiving a nod back in return. Yes, he definitely was growing fond of the dog lover, even if the dog still wasn't really his thing. Kiba was just friendly, even if he was annoying at times. And with that Kiba removed himself from the conversation again, eyes glancing back to stare out the window.

And then Gaara suddenly rose from his chair and stretched a little. 'Well, since I assume you want to spend some time with your new boyfriend, I'll leave you alone,' he announced, already walking towards the door. 'I'll see you in a few days, Naruto.' And with that he left, not even saying anything to the other two in the room.

Sasuke's heart had actually skipped a beat when he heard the word boyfriend, the word still freaking him out a little. He just wasn't comfortable with calling them boyfriends, even if he was always there and they acted like it. Could they just not label it and enjoy their time together? Boyfriend was just weird or something.

The blonde turned towards Sasuke as soon as Gaara had left the room, shouting some sort of goodbye to him as well. He leaned up close to the raven's ear and whispered, 'could you close the curtain for a moment?' And with a shrug Sasuke did as he was told, wondering what Naruto wanted to discuss with him in private. Maybe it was about Kiba and there was something with that sad look he had seen before.

When the curtain was closed all around them, Sasuke get back on the bed with Naruto and just sat there waiting for Naruto to talk. But instead the sick blonde leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips in a long kiss, asking much more from the raven. Well, it was something they hadn't done in a while and Sasuke definitely was not going to force Naruto to stop.

A tongue slipped into his mouth and he leaned further over, so that he was almost lying on top of Naruto, wanting him to be most comfortable. Soft sounds could be heard in the room as hands started wandering over the other's body, asking for much more than this. Sasuke couldn't help himself, Naruto was just so incredibly sexy and his lips on his were so incredibly soft.

'You know I can hear you,' Kiba said a little annoyed and Sasuke broke the kiss for a moment to reply, smirk on his lips.

'Well, I promise we won't take it further, but you better enjoy the sounds of kissing, because I am not done yet.' And as Naruto blushed a bright red, lips were immediately latched onto each other again and stayed there for quite some time, ignoring the brunette's complaining sounds.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think :)

So secretly I had kind of forgotten about Gaara and Neji, so thank you for pointing that out to me! Neji will come up as well, but not yet. He will have a better place at another time :)

And now I was thinking of the next chapter being some smexy time again, because hospital sex. So do we want something hot or rather just continue with some plot?


	7. Chapter 7

Well, since there was only one review that answered my question and I thought since it was Sasuke's birthday this week, I put in a short lemon. At the end there is a bit of interesting plot though, so I hope that makes up for something :)

Enjoy the bit of sexiness and also dirty talking.

...

Curtains were closed again and soft pleased noises could be heard from behind them. How he had gotten himself in this position again? Well, Sasuke just walked in and noticed that Kiba's bed was empty, probably gone for chemo or some other testing, so Naruto was alone and there was this gleam in his eyes that said he was up to something. Of course Sasuke had been suspicious and slowly walked over to Naruto, who conveniently was out of bed, standing just beside the curtain.

As soon as Sasuke was next to him, Naruto pushed him on the bed and quickly closed the curtain and after spending some time kissing and touching and whatever else you could imagine, they were now naked under the thin sheet, Sasuke on top of Naruto. Lips of course still attached to each other, but add three fingers buried deep inside of Naruto, stretching him as best as he could.

This was definitely something that Sasuke normally wouldn't do. He didn't find anything appealing to the thought of being caught. But there was just something about Naruto that made him do these things. He rather did have sex with the blonde and have the possibility to be caught than refuse and go without sex for a long time. And god, he had also found out that Naruto was great at giving blowjobs, expertly having his lips slide down his erection.

It wouldn't be long before they certainly couldn't do anything like this anymore, Naruto too tired due to the chemo, so they made the best of it. They would be alone for about an hour and a half Naruto guessed, so they took their time, Sasuke still slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Naruto, teasing the bundle of nerves lightly. At this point Naruto was already a moaning mess, begging for more, begging to be filled up by something bigger. But Sasuke stopped the words from leaving Naruto's lips, claiming them with his own and smirking at the thought of Naruto wanting him this badly.

Hips were thrusting down, forcing the three fingers deeper inside Naruto's body, brushing the prostate a little more effectively. A loud moan left the blonde's lips and hungrily Sasuke drank it all up. The lovely sounds and begging words.

It wasn't long until the raven couldn't hold back anymore. Carefully he pulled his fingers back and out of Naruto, lifting the blonde's legs up and automatically Naruto wrapped them around Sasuke's waist, a needy moan leaving his lips as he anticipated on what was about to come. Sasuke aligned his cock with Naruto's quivering hole, it begging to be filled as soon as possible and slowly Sasuke started pushing in the head.

Naruto was so tight around him and a low groan escaped his lips when the walls started squeezing around him, trying to get a feel of what was intruding him. It took him some time before Sasuke was completely in, the tightness preventing him from easily sliding in and the experience just felt amazing as well. If this was what Naruto would feel like every time, then he would definitely want to do this a lot more and also for a very long time. Too bad he would have to wait for a while now, but it would definitely be worth it.

He had kept still too long and Naruto was moving his hips down, pushing him to move as the soft plump lips were kissing all along the pale skin of Sasuke's neck. With another soft groan he started to move, sliding almost completely out and then thrusting back in, setting in a slow pace to have them both get used to the feeling again.

With every thrust Sasuke delivered he could feel Naruto's hole sucking him in further, wanting to be touched more and at a certain spot. It was always hard to find this way, but he would do his best, angling his pushes as best as he could. He also quickened his pace a little, making their breathing become more rapid and Naruto's hands clawing lightly on Sasuke's back, soft moans mingling in.

Teeth nibbling at the soft skin of his neck and then a rough suck let Sasuke know he was marked, claimed by the lovely blonde below him. Oh, how hot Naruto really was. And then those walls clamped down again, making Naruto even tighter than he already was. Naruto knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. Another groan left Sasuke's lips as he started slamming in, wanting to reach as deep as possible.

And then he heard that lovely loud moan, drawn out until Naruto had to breathe again. He had found the spot he was looking for. With that he aimed every hard delivered thrust at that spot, abusing Naruto's prostate as much as he could just to hear that lovely sound more and more.

Naruto threw his head back, lips parted to let out sound after sound, opening his legs as far as possible to create more room. Sasuke could see Naruto lose control over his body, the eyes fluttering shut and drool slowly dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. And then at the tightening of the muscles Sasuke noticed Naruto wouldn't be long anymore, so he reached between their bodies and grabbed Naruto's erection and as soon as he started stroking it, the head trashing started, moving from left to right.

Walls clamped down around Sasuke's cock, keeping him still like a vice and then a loud moan, almost scream, left Naruto's lips as the blonde came over Sasuke's hand and his own abdomen. It took some time before the blonde came down from his high and the raven made sure he would keep completely still until Naruto did. And then slowly arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down for a kiss, signalling Sasuke could move again. He hadn't come yet and he wasn't about to just stop.

Sasuke set a pace that felt the best for him, not too fast and not too slow. And then suddenly Naruto's lips were right next to his ear, his hot breath teasing the soft skin. Then the murmuring started and god, those words drove him crazy. Where did this Naruto come from?

'Once I get out of the hospital we will be doing this a lot more,' Naruto began, just a nice promise, but then it got better. 'Because you have no idea how high my libido really is. I need to have sex at least once a day and just the thought of your cock buried deep inside of me would get me hard again.' A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at the thought, his thrusts becoming a little more erratic. But then it got good. Naruto was excellent at this dirty talking.

'But don't worry, I will make sure you will crave me every day. I would dress up for you in the nicest outfits and buy toys that we could use in varies ways. And what about tying me up?' That was it. Sasuke couldn't go any further now. Those thoughts running through his mind.

He was already picturing Naruto in a nurse outfit, taking care of him instead and then the treatment he needed was sex. Yes, a bad porn movie idea, but would it work. 'F-fuck, Naruto-o,' Sasuke groaned out, slamming in his cock a bit more rapidly. Or what about having Naruto tied to the bed, blindfolded as well, and then Sasuke could tease him as much as he pleased and then eventually just slide into that tight hole again.

'But you know what I want to do the most with you?' Oh, god, yes Sasuke wanted to know badly. 'Make a movie and then watch it over and over again just so I can perfectly see how you fuck me hard.'

And then Sasuke came and he was loud, which he never was. He didn't even like the idea of being filmed while he had sex, but it did the trick. Just the thought of watching himself fucking Naruto was a dream come true. How could he be so much more adventurous with Naruto? He was never one to experiment, but now he definitely was.

Riding out his orgasm he stared deep into those blue orbs, them holding some sort of knowing glint. Naruto knew exactly how to pull him over the line. Even if the blonde looked so innocent, he knew exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it.

Slowly he pulled out his softening cock, hissing lightly when Naruto teasingly squeezed his walls down again. Such a bastard he was. With a soft sigh Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest, his breathing slowly calming down again. 'You are really the biggest pervert I have ever met,' Sasuke murmured and he could hear the tired chuckle leaving Naruto's lips. Yeah, he agreed.

'At least it will never get boring with me and I am not lying. I do like that stuff you know, so you better know what you're getting yourself into,' Naruto teased, a smirk on his lips as he softly stroked through the soft raven locks.

Well, that made Sasuke's heart flutter. So they were actually going to do all those things and the more surprising part, he didn't mind at all. 'I am looking forward to it,' he said softly and then got off Naruto, lying down next to him as he pulled the blonde close again.

They just stayed there in a comfortable silence and Sasuke could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but he would have to leave soon. Why couldn't he just spend the night? It was even Sunday tomorrow, so no need to hurry home. But Naruto would be checked upon again and then Sasuke would be in the way. It was all just so annoying…

And then suddenly the door flipped open, signalling Kiba was back. Both held their breath, waiting for the comments the brunette would make about their session. It definitely smelled like sex here and the closed curtains should say enough as well. But they never came. Not even when they heard the other bed dip under Kiba's weight and settling under the blankets. Why was the dog lover so silent? And then Sasuke also realised that Akamaru hadn't been around for a few days already. What was going on with Kiba? Maybe he should have a talk with the brunette tomorrow or something.

With the way Naruto shifted in Sasuke's arms and glanced over to wear Kiba would be lying through the curtain, he knew that the blonde found it strange as well. There was something that Kiba wasn't sharing with them and it bothered Sasuke. But he couldn't question him right now, being naked and all.

And then the door opened, silencing them anyway, because someone else was coming in as well. Apparently they came to check up on Kiba some more and as the clicking of the heels told them it was a woman, they started talking in hushed voices. They couldn't really make out what was being said, but the woman's voice sounded soothing and Kiba's voice quite… dead somehow.

Heels clicked towards them again, moving over to the door and then the woman spoke up to them. 'Naruto,' Tsunade said annoyed. 'I think I have told you many times before that you were not allowed to have sex in the hospital.' She fell silent for a moment as she stood still, right outside their curtain and Sasuke prayed she wouldn't come in. 'Don't let it happen again.'

'Yes, ma'am!' Naruto called out, resisting the urge of raising his hand against his forehead. 'Just needed to try it once, ma'am!'

A soft sigh was heard outside of the curtain. 'Stop joking around, Naruto. And if it does happen again, Sasuke won't be visiting you alone ever again.' The heels stared clicking again, leaving the threat hanging in the air. There was no way Sasuke wanted company every time he came here and then with his luck it would be the nurse that seemed to love their relationship. 'And visiting hours are over in ten minutes, Sasuke. So I suggest putting on some clothes.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

So I wrote this in an hour x.x I am even impressed with myself! But I like this chapter and that is why it flowed so easily. Maybe you expect what is going to happen in the beginning, but there is certainly some hidden plot in here. I just like to keep this a little mysterious...

Enjoy!

...

Late yet again. Why was his boss always whining to him when the day was almost over? Okay, his mind drifted off a lot more nowadays, but what would you do if your… lover had cancer and the treatment was really getting to him? They were a few weeks further ahead now and Naruto's chemo was really kicking in. So Sasuke thought a lot about the blonde. It wasn't weird and he surely had told his boss about this. Not that the man cared. His motto was stay at the office as long as possible, because it was better here than at home with the wife. Well Sasuke didn't agree!

Damn the man. And he was worried about his precious blonde. The look on Naruto's face when he had that first lock of hair in his hand, realising he was finally going to lose it all, it still haunted his dreams. The blond hair was just so beautiful and it really made Naruto, immediately showing off his sunny personality. Of course he wouldn't complain and make it worse for Naruto, but he didn't like this happening.

And Naruto knew he didn't like it, which made it worse. Every day Sasuke visited he noticed more bald spots on the blonde's scalp and then Naruto's face would get this sudden sad expression, apparently reading it in Sasuke's eyes. Why had Naruto figured him out so easily? No one ever did, but Naruto easily read him like an open book, recognising when something was bothering him and most of the time even knowing what it was about. Sometimes those looks felt more intimate than actually having sex with the blonde.

But it wasn't just the hair loss that bothered both Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde was getting skinnier, the appetite for food disappearing, and last time Sasuke checked, he could count the blonde's ribs. Not quite pleasant to see someone change like this. And then Naruto also was more tired than before, sleeping earlier, even now when Sasuke was still there. It really was affecting his lover and it made the raven wonder why Kiba was holding up so easily. The brunette still had all his hair and actually looked quite okay. Sometimes just some pain in the chest or something, but for the rest he looked just fine. Why? Why was Naruto doing so much worse? And why was it the chemo that was doing this and not the cancer itself? It was supposed to make him better!

But the chemicals can't be good for you, nor the radiation of it. Maybe it destroyed the cancer cells, but wouldn't it also destroy some good cells? Tsunade already told him it would take some time to get over this after the cancer was gone. And then it was already the case if the cancer would disappear just with the chemo. There had been some talks about surgery and it was something that Sasuke definitely didn't like to hear. Apparently the tumour had taken over a lot of the stomach and would be hard to remove completely without damaging too much. Naruto might even need a stomach transplant and that list was long…

Annoyed by all these horrible thoughts about Naruto not getting better Sasuke walked through the front doors of the hospital, glaring at everyone who passed. Just don't get in his way, he was already late and pissed off by that as well. This day was just horrible!

Finally he got to the right floor and walked along the reception desk, until a voice stopped him in his tracks. 'Oh, Sasuke! Hold on!' The pinkette hurried around the desk towards the raven as he slowly turned to face Sakura.

'What do you want? I'm already late,' he said in a monotone, the annoyance only shown by what he said. Coolly he looked down at her. What could she possibly want from him this time? She knew now that he was together with Naruto, so she couldn't be after him anymore. Or maybe she wanted to know something about his love life? She wouldn't be one of those meddling girls, right? Giving horrible advice that would definitely not help at all. Some chicks just didn't understand…

The girl fidgeted a bit under his stare, certainly not feeling very confident about herself. 'Well, I just wanted to warn you. Don't freak out, alright? Naruto is already feeling very self-conscious about this all, so just walk in there and pretend it's not a bad thing, okay?'

Seriously, Sasuke was already freaking out now. What the hell was she talking about? With wide eyes he turned away from her and hurried towards the door, feeling like something very horrible was waiting on him behind that door. 'He better not be hurt!' he called over his shoulder as a threat and Sakura flinched a little, moving back towards her desk. She really didn't want to get involved and she really just wanted to warn the raven. It might be bit of a shock otherwise.

In a swift move Sasuke pushed open the door, the handle slamming against the wall beside it. His dark eyes moved through the room, easily settling on the blonde… Or previously blonde. All of the hair was gone, leaving behind a bare slightly less tanned scalp and it looked weird. Black eyes just kept staring, keeping his mouth shut. Yes, he was freaking out, on the inside of course. Why had Naruto done this? Without even discussing it with him as well! Didn't Sasuke have a say in this?

'I knew you would hate it…' Naruto murmured, sadly glancing at his hand. And then Sasuke realised he was exactly doing what Sakura had wanted to prevent. If he had just stayed there and let her explain, he wouldn't have gotten this surprise. He would just casually have walked in and just comment lightly on the hairless boy.

Quickly Sasuke moved over to the previous blonde and sat down beside him. 'No, I don't hate it,' Sasuke tried to reason. 'It just surprised me a little,' he murmured softly, giving Naruto a light kiss on the lips. A slight smile then formed on his lips as he stared deep into those piercing blue eyes. 'Wouldn't you be shocked if I suddenly walked in with a bald head?'

And that made those blue eyes widen significantly. 'No!' Naruto exclaimed. 'You can't shave your head! Your hair is so beautiful.' Well, that was quite unexpected, but still a nice compliment to get. So his hair looked nice according to his lover. He would definitely not shave it all off then. Maybe even show it off a little more. He was thinking about changing his look a little. The bangs were getting a little old.

'Oh, so that was why you asked me about shaving your head, huh?' another voice butted in, turning Sasuke's head towards the source of it. And there Kiba was, also very bald and still smirking lightly. 'His hair was too beautiful, so I just had to be your bald buddy. I see how this is then,' he teased and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bad for the previously brunette boy. It was very nice though, shaving his head together with Naruto. It must've been a tough experience to go through and having someone's support was great.

Sasuke just wished he could've been there as well. Shouldn't he be there for the support? It stung a little that Naruto had chosen Kiba for this. Wouldn't they bond over it and maybe get closer than Naruto and he were?

A pillow was thrown across the room, hitting Kiba's legs instead of his face which it was aimed at. 'I never made you shave your head as well, dude!' Naruto exclaimed happily, getting the pillow right back. See, these moments. It were these moments that Sasuke was missing out on. The little teasing fights and the little jokes shared just between them.

So the raven stayed out of the conversation as the pillow was tossed back and forth, Naruto soon growing tired of the extra energy being used. Sasuke carefully got off the bed, feeling very out of place, and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Immediately Naruto turned his head towards him, ignoring the pillow that was again thrown his way. 'Hey, something wrong?' he asked, of course immediately picking up on Sasuke's feelings. Annoying…

But he knew Naruto would be picking at it until Sasuke would finally admit what was bothering him. So he shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair, glancing away from the bed to look at the door instead. 'I just would've liked to have shared that moment with you. I don't even know why you decided to shave your head nor do I understand why I was left out.' Did he really sound like a whiny baby when he said these things? The words even tasted bad.

'Oh, Naruto. Your wife sounds mad! Better go fix it and buy some flowers!' Kiba immediately received an angry glare and Sasuke stood up, ready to just leave. It was already hard enough to say these things and then being mocked for it certainly didn't help. The brunette should just stay out of his business and focus on his own life.

But before Sasuke could even reach for the door, a hand stopped him from walking, tugging on his shirt. When he turned he saw Naruto had gotten out of bed just to make him stay, but was actually glaring at Kiba for his reaction to it all. 'Shut up, dog breath. Sasuke has every right to be mad about this and you know it,' he said angrily and then moved them back to the bed, the standing alone tiring him out fast. An apologetic look then formed on his face, guiltily looking down at his hands. 'I'm sorry for not telling you. I knew the losing my hair was bothering you and it made me feel even worse about it, so I wasn't sure if you would even agree on me shaving my head. But at this point it just felt like the right things to do. Now I can't lose it anymore. It's gone and I don't have to worry about it. I just hope it won't be too much for you to handle.' Carefully blue eyes looked up at him again, measuring his reaction.

And then Sasuke softly sat back on the bed, leaning in for a kiss. 'Of course it's not too much. I promised I wouldn't leave your side, so something like this couldn't possibly scare me off,' he murmured, giving Naruto another soft kiss. A happy smile then formed on Naruto's lips, arms coiling around Sasuke's neck as he pulled the raven in for another long kiss. Then something hit Sasuke. Something he wanted to finally ask. Leaning back from those addictive lips he looked up at Kiba, an unreadable expression on his face. 'I was wondering why you weren't losing your hair like Naruto is,' he said plainly, expecting an answer to that.

'Oh, uhh,' Kiba started out, raising some suspicion from Sasuke. 'Well, I'm just being treated differently. Different chemo and all since I also have a different kind of cancer,' he said, scratching the back of his head while he smiled awkwardly. A different chemo? It sounded a little odd, but maybe it was true. Sasuke actually didn't know much about this cancer thing except when it was about Naruto, so it could be true… Kiba just looked so much better than Naruto, so for his cancer the chemo must be a lot better or maybe Kiba was just almost cured.

Giving a nod in response Sasuke turned back to Naruto, actually being forced by a tanned hand against his cheek. 'Weren't we in the middle of making out?' Naruto questioned with a smirk on his lips and Sasuke immediately claimed those plump pink lips again, not needing to be asked again.

The kiss didn't last long, Naruto too tired to actually do much and soon he was asleep at Sasuke's side. He had been too late and therefore had missed out on his Naruto time. Yes, it annoyed him… Why had this stupid cancer ever come into Naruto's life?

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Tell me what you think!


End file.
